


可能否

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 本篇鲁智深x西门金哥。古风ABO。老规矩的omega双性设定。





	可能否

　　西门金哥的第一次发情热是在一座破庙里爆发的，那个时候庙外下着大雨庙里还有几个人在避雨，金哥的师父鲁智深察觉了金哥异样几乎是立刻的将金哥搂进了怀里，一旁几个虎视眈眈的人被他挨个狠狠瞪到不敢望过来才作罢，可怜巴巴的坤泽窝在乾元怀中脸颊红透整个人腿软的不像话，鲁智深抱起他的小徒弟到破庙后间，里头没人，他伸手随意掸去些灰尘将金哥放在那张破木板床上，西门金哥通红着眼身上全是浓烈的桂花香，鲁智深心里默念清心咒却没料到金哥主动凑到他身边搂住了他，乾元对初次潮期的坤泽吸引力极大，可鲁智深又不能出去，若是出去没人知道会不会有什么乾元进来，坤泽声音软软糯糯的半挂在鲁智深身上完全打乱他念清心咒。

　　“师父…我热……”

　　鲁智深脸上一僵，他从没敢把自己对自己这乖徒儿的肮脏心思表达过一星半点，但他能看出来这男孩瞧他时候眼中的依赖，鲁智深默默咽了口唾沫看着已经几乎要赖进他怀中的西门金哥，他虽是有个和尚名头但也从来懒得遵守那些清规戒律，鲁智深默念一句阿弥陀佛随后便再次站起抱着金哥按在木板床上。

　　西门金哥通红着眼似乎随时都要哭出来一般，他满眼新任的望着面前的乾元，被衣服覆盖的柔软身子被鲁智深一件一件剥下外壳露出内里身躯鲁智深向来无戒不犯，但唯独色戒他却是没碰过的，或者说他就算去了青楼找了倌儿也只会听着倌儿唱曲儿自个儿坐一边儿美滋滋的喝酒，所以他现在面对着西门金哥甚至是有一点点惶恐的。

　　他解开衣服露出完全赤裸的金哥，桂花香和陡然迸发出来的凛冽酒味相互吸引，西门金哥发出点啜泣声音手揪着鲁智深的衣领仿佛是在撒娇似的，鲁智深呼吸沉重望着自己怀中的小徒弟抬手将人抱到自己身上，金哥赤裸着坐在男人怀中，属于坤泽的新生的雌穴娇嫩的蹭着那炙热玩意儿，娇软穴口被乾元性器顶着浑身难受，坤泽被信息素引诱浑身发烫，他垂下头靠在鲁智深肩头声音前所未有的软。

　　“师父…我好热…好难受……”

　　鲁智深抱着怀中燥热的男孩伸手抚摸人后背，他又亲了亲金哥的后颈随后才按着金哥一点点吞进他的玩意儿，金哥睁大眼睛浑身脱力呜咽着将手搭在男人肩膀上，娇软穴口被轻易顶开柔软身子软在鲁智深怀中更加娇弱感觉，金哥身子不算瘦弱但潮期时候的坤泽心理脆弱故而身子也无力挂在乾元身上，男人炽热性器深深顶入少年体内惹得金哥浑身发抖，他用着双湿漉漉眼睛委屈似的瞧着鲁智深，鲁智深看的心热手掐着金哥腰身便挺腰操干，金哥呜咽着手搂紧鲁智深的脖颈抱紧了乾元，他双腿分开夹着鲁智深腰身，整个人都挂在乾元的身上，鲁智深的手揉掐着坤泽的臀部然后便就让金哥被动的上下起伏的被操干着，金哥咬紧下唇眼中泪眼涟涟似乎是委屈的紧了，鲁智深没说什么，只是扣着少年脖颈用指腹揉红了那块凸起腺体随后恶狠狠的便咬破那凸起腺体，金哥似乎心头放下什么将鲁智深抱得更紧。

　　乾元突然的站起身将赤裸着身子的坤泽压在墙上手揉按着男孩臀部然后狠劲操干起来，外头大雨瓢泼遮住屋内两人呻吟，金哥长发微微散开白皙肌肤也染上几分红，鲁智深不断的安抚似的在金哥身上留下信息素气味，鲁智深低头咬着金哥锁骨又狠狠顶弄操干金哥身子，西门金哥跟着鲁智深常常受苦背上的疼对他不算什么，但成人乐趣他却是头次尝试身子软的要命，鲁智深只觉着金哥这新生的穴紧紧缠着他性器讨好般的吸裹着，少年长发散开垂着头眼中满是满足与信任望着他的模样让鲁智深更加高兴，少年低低喘息着手紧搂着男人脖颈，鲁智深突然猛地挺腰顶开男孩生殖腔口，金哥手上用力猛地在鲁智深背上抓出几条爪印，金哥有些疼了，鲁智深太过莽撞了，可此时鲁智深并不多想只是恶狠狠的顶弄着那娇弱内腔，腔内嫩肉软软夹紧男人性器金哥身子娇软依在墙上一副委屈模样瞧着鲁智深，鲁智深头一次的昏了头抬头去含住少年薄唇，金哥向来不算什么娇弱的小孩，受苦吃累他都跟着鲁智深过来了，甚至说他太过成熟所有事仿佛都可一人承受，这是金哥在长大后头一次的冲鲁智深露出小孩神态，鲁智深发了狂般的操干着金哥又状似温柔的吻着金哥，少年呜咽着眼神朦胧懵懂的望着乾元，鲁智深松口望着被亲的懵懂的金哥把他按在自己肩膀上，男人性器陡然涨大些许在坤泽体内成了结，被彻底填满的快感和细微疼痛激的浑身发软的金哥彻底没了力气，他呜咽着发出点幼兽般的软软呜咽声，鲁智深又抽动几下随后才射进金哥体内。

　　金哥似乎委屈，侧头一口便咬破乾元后颈的性腺，鲁智深毫不在乎只是安抚般的摸了摸金哥的背。

　　“乖…师父在。”

　　


End file.
